Sanji Gets Even
by HollyWoodFix
Summary: …though he really doesn't mean to. Sequel to my one-shot 'Zoro Gets Lost'. It has been a couple of months since Zoro got lost and accidentally ended up in bed with Sanji's father. Now with Zoro's father out of town for the weekend, Sanji plans what he hopes to be a romantic surprise. Though things definitely don't go how he planned.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is a sequel to my one-shot 'Zoro Gets Lost'. You can go to my profile to find it and read it if you haven't already. It's not absolutely necessary that you do, but this might make a little more sense if you have read that one.**

 **I decided to write this after a couple of people mentioned it in the comments of the original story, so I hope you will enjoy! XD**

 **This is a high school AU. It will also contain minor yaoi, so you've been warned. With all that said, it is Sanji's turn to embarrass himself. Please enjoy and let me know what you thought afterwards.**

…

 _Will you be back soon?_

 _Yean, like 5…10 minutes tops._

Sanji shut his phone, rolling his eyes as he did so. 5-10 minutes for Zoro meant he likely wouldn't see the other teen for another 30 minutes or so. Which you wouldn't think he would have as hard of a time finding his own house, but whatever, as anxious as he was for him to get back, this also gave him a little extra time to put the finishing touches on his surprise. A surprise he literally couldn't wait to give him.

They had been planning this weekend for weeks now, and he could almost feel himself shiver in anticipation of what would be coming in less than 30 mins…or knowing Zoro more than 30 minutes now that he thought about it, but that wasn't important right now.

He lit a few more candles, taking a deep breath, smelling the amazing aroma as it wafted through the air, perfect. Between the candles, and the fire he had going in the fireplace, he kept any additional lights off, giving the room a very romantic vibe.

He usually got made fun of by their friends, and even Zoro on occasion, for how over the top romantic he could get at times, but he couldn't help it. He lived for romance, and for the first time in months he was actually getting a chance to spend a full weekend alone with his boyfriend, so of course he wanted to do something special.

They had officially started their senior year of high school a few months ago, and things had been pretty hectic in both of their lives. Between classes, Zoro's training at the dojo, Sanji working part time at his father's restaurant, it was hard to get too much alone time together. And ever since Zeff found out about their relationship, and _how_ he had found out about it, he had taken to teasing them at any chance he got, which effectively killed the mood when ever they were over at his house. As a result, the last few months had been a little slow in the sex department…and that would be putting it lightly…they were both literally ready to jump each other anytime they would lay eyes on each other. All the other had to do was breathe for the other to get hard…

So last week when Zoro's father had said he was going on a business trip the following weekend, both boys had saw this as the opportunity they had been so badly waiting for, an opportunity to be completely alone, and to become one once more. But in true Zoro fashion, he had been so excited about the weekend that he hadn't even thought ahead or thought to prepare anything including any kind of lube or lotion. When Sanji had refused to use cooking oil, calling it cooking blasphemy, Zoro had reluctantly went out to a near by drug store to stock up.

As eager as Sanji was to get started, and disappointed about having to wait, he decided to take the opportunity to add a little extra romance, and spice to the evening. So he had set out immediately, lighting the fire, digging through some cupboards until he found a few candles, and finding the most romantic CD available in the Roronoa family CD collection…which had a surprisingly good selection to choose from. And considering Zoro didn't have a romantic bone in his body, he could only assume they belonged to Zoro's father…which honestly didn't surprise him. He kind of seemed like the type that would appreciate that kind of music, he had an heir of romance about him…at least for an old dude.

He didn't know that much about Zoro's father, at least not compared to how well Zoro knew his father. But he supposed crawling into bed shirtless with a man, feeling him up, and mistaking him for your boyfriend, tended to bring a certain level of familiarity to two people.

He still had a hard time believing that he and Zoro came out to his father in the way they did…it certainly wasn't ideal…not even in the same universe as ideal…but now that his father knew the truth, he couldn't deny how relieved he was. The teasing aside, he felt so good being able to completely be himself around him, and to know that he accepted him and loved him no matter what, brought him such a peace of mind, it was hard to describe.

He knew Zoro had been working up the nerve for weeks to come out to his father, but every time he would go to do it, something would come up. First he had sat him down, and was about to give him a huge speech that he had pre-written out, when his father had received a phone call, and had to take off immediately for a work emergency.

The second time he tried was while they were watching some sports match on TV, Sanji forgot what Zoro said it was they were watching…something weird like fencing or something. But Zoro had begun to say it when the man his father was cheering for lost, and he began shouting at the TV. After what seemed like an endless string of curses, he had turned to his son and asked him about what he had been trying to tell him…but after that, Zoro had completely lost the nerve.

The third and final time he had tried had been two weeks ago; it had been after a night of drinking at a house party that Luffy's older brother Ace had been throwing. They had both stayed the night, far too tipsy to drive, or even walk. But, in his booze addled brain, Zoro had worked up the courage to call his father, only for him not to answer…he then decided to leave a message only for his voice box to be full…then he finally decided to just send a text, but the fates had seemed to be against him, because the message failed to send. After that he had given up, beyond frustrated about how hard the whole thing seemed to be. He decided when the right opportunity to tell him arrived, he would know it, so in the meantime he would be patient.

 _I live on 23rd street, right?_

His phone dinged, and he couldn't help but audibly groan at the message. As enduring as he usually found the moss-head's lack of sense of direction to be, he wasn't in the mood for it right now. It had been weeks since they had been together, and he thought he might just die if he was kept waiting for too long.

 _No…you live on 47th street and 23rd avenue…having lived in this house all your life I figured you would know that._

 _I'm pretty sure our house has moved…I could swear this was where it was before…_

 _Well it's not. Just type the address into your GPS and get back here as quickly as possible. I've got a little surprise for you :)_

 _A sexy surprise ;)_

 _You could say that…_

 _You're going to make me crash here._

 _Well what the hell are you doing texting and driving! Stop messaging me, and just get here as soon as you can. I need you so damn bad._

 _Shit Sanji, all right. I'll be there in a couple minutes._

With that, he shut his phone and tossed it to the side, before putting the final touches to his surprise. He had laid out a blanket and a few pillows out on the floor in front of the fireplace, deciding that the living room had a far more romantic vibe to it, and doing it in front of a fireplace like that, had always been a fantasy of his. It might have been a risky move under normal circumstances, but Zoro's father was 48 hours away from getting home, so they would have plenty of time to do it here with out being caught, and have more than enough time to clean up afterwards, so he didn't see the problem with it, he just hoped that Zoro felt the same way…although if he was weirded out by it, he figured he would be able to convince him easily enough…

He smirked to himself, tightening the belt on the robe he was wearing. He had been fully clothed when Zoro had left, but figured it would be far more romantic for Zoro to come home to find him laying on the floor in front of the fire place, wearing nothing but a short, silk robe, rather than wearing the jeans and hoodie he had been wearing before.

He was playing the moment out in his head, Zoro coming in, the shocked, lustful look in his eyes, how he would rip off his shirt, before rushing across the room, ripping his robe off before ravaging in mouth, and then later his body…he shivered again at the thought, feeling himself slowly begin to jump to life below the belt, when he saw the headlights through the window, and heard the car door slam shut. Finally, he was home.

Sanji quickly clicked on the music, before hurrying to his place on the floor. He quickly rearranged the pillows, so he could prop himself up slightly. He lifted himself up a little more on his elbows, bending one of his legs up in a 90-degree angle. He opened the top of his robe slightly, so a bit more of his chest was exposed, when he heard the keys in the lock.

He heard the door open, and couldn't wait to see the Marimo's reaction. He grinned as he saw the shadowed figure enter.

"I hope you're ready to make it up to me for keeping me waiting for so long Zoro." He said, practically purring as he spoke.

It was hard to see Zoro's reaction, in fact it was hard to see too much of him at all in the dim light, and at the angle he was currently at, but he could see the shadowed figured stop, freezing at his words.

The Marimo must've been able to see him from where he stood, and hopefully was liking what he was seeing. He ran his own hand up and down his chest a few times, hoping he would snap his boyfriend out of his frozen state, and get him over here as soon as possible. When he received to response he continued.

"You're not going to keep me waiting even longer are you? It's been weeks, and you know how badly I've been dying to have you again. So take off your clothes and get over her before I literally explode." He moaned, and smirked when he saw the figure finally begin to move.

But instead of rushing across the living room, ripping his clothes off on the way like he had expected him to, the figure instead rushed over to the light switch, flipping it on, illuminating the room, and completely ruining the romantic vibe.

He switched off the CD played, about to bitch at Zoro for ruining his attempt at romance, when his eyes finally got a good look at the man standing across the living room from him. And what should've been green hair, was instead black, and what should've been cool, grey, eyes, was instead a creepy piercing yellow, that always freaked him out…and instead of his boyfriend's aroused, lust filled, face, was his boyfriend's father's horrified, slightly ill looking face.

Sanji completely froze in that moment, feeling like the earth was falling out from beneath him. After a few moments, he found himself gasping for air, after apparently having forgotten how to breathe.

He wasn't sure what his face looked like in that moment, and had no idea if it was beet red, a shocking pale, or a sickening green, and in that moment he felt like it could be a combination of all of those things.

He didn't know how much time past, whether it was seconds or hours, it definitely felt like hours…when the extremely tense silence was finally broken.

"I hope you don't mind, all they had was a strawberry flavored lube. It kind of stinks, but maybe it will taste…" Zoro said, as he walked into his house. He saw the light was on in the living room, and assumed Sanji had gotten bored waiting for him, and had decided to start watching a little TV, so he walked into the house expecting to find his boyfriend sitting on their couch…however as he looked up, and actually took a look around him, he nearly passed out from the shock of what he saw.

Standing in the living room was his father, his extremely horrified looking father, who was staring at the floor in front of the fire place, a spot that was currently occupied by his half naked boyfriend, who was surrounded by pillows and candles and…realization of what must've happened donned on him, and he could feel his stomach clench up uncomfortably.

His father's piercing eyes slowly turned toward him, landing on his face, only to travel down to the small bag containing his the lube that was still clutched in his hands. On reflex he hurled the bag out of the still open door, wanting to get it out of sight and out of mind, as if by doing so his father would have no idea what the bag contained…which was when he remembered what he had been saying as he had entered the room.

He literally cringed at the thought, and was contemplating making a dash for it, wanting to remove himself from this situation as quickly possible. He was about to do it to, when his eyes feel back onto Sanji, who was now attempting to cover himself up with the blanket he had on the floor. The blonde looked beyond mortified, and looked to be on the verge of tears. His own mortification was briefly forgotten, and all he wanted to do was cross the room and pull his boyfriend into his arms, comforting him in whatever way he possibly could.

No, he definitely couldn't run, no matter how much he wanted to. As horrifying as the whole situation was, this moment had been a long time coming…He had told himself that he was going to be patient and wait for the right moment, and it was looking like this was it…although he had to say, he had pictured it going slightly differently.

"So…you remember Sanji, right?" He began, somewhat awkwardly, his words seeming to break the other two frozen individuals in the room out of their trance. Sanji had now successfully hidden himself completely under the blanket and pile of pillows. He imagines his boyfriend would have preferred to run out of the room completely, but was too embarrassed to be seen in the rather revealing robe he had been wearing.

Whereas his father's attention was now completely on him…he seemed to have regained most of the color in his face, well as much color as was usually present in his pale complexion…and he didn't seem to look too upset. But that being said, his father seemed to wear a continuous scowl, a trait that some say he had gotten from him…so it was hard to tell if he was actually angry or not. He supposed he was about to find out.

"So…you weren't supposed to be home until Sunday night." He says, unsure where else to start.

"I can clearly see you weren't expecting me…" His father replies flatly, crossing his arms in the process.

"Why are you back so earlier?"

"I never ended up leaving…my flight tonight was cancelled, so I was going to take the redeye in the morning."

"I see…" Zoro trails off, finding any earlier confidence fading quickly under his father's gaze. He never really minded the fact that his father was so hard to read before, not really caring one way or another, but in that moment it was driving him absolutely insane. Was his father pissed? Did he even care? Or was he disappointed? The last thought causing a pain in his chest.

They might not have been very close; his father had always been distant as he grew up. After his mother died when he was very young, his father seemed to throw himself into his work, as well as his kendo training. When he was about ten years old he remembered the day his father was crowned the world champion, and was given the title of the world's greatest swordsmen. He had been so proud of his father, but a part of him had dearly missed him, and he wanted to do something, something to make his father notice him. So he had begun training at his father's dojo, working longer, and harder, than any of his others students, vowing to become an even greater swordsmen then his father…a goal he was still working towards today. He knew he still had a long way to go, but could feel himself getting closer and closer to reaching it everyday.

So despite the fact that they were never very close, he still admired and respected the man more than anyone else in the world, and he craved nothing more than his love and approval. After all his years of work, he had no idea what he would do if his father would turn away from him now, over how he felt about Sanji.

"Dad…please don't…I'm sorry…I should've…I'm sorry…" He finishes lamely, his mind becoming so panicked that he could no longer string together a coherent thought. He stares down at his feet, as if his shoes had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world, no longer able to look his father in the eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" The familiar, calm, voice speaks after a few short moments. The questions catches Zoro off guard, and he chances a look up at his father, to see him giving him what appeared to be a challenging look.

He knew that look well…it was the one he usually gave him when he had become frustrated in his training, or had lost to him in a sparing match. It was one that said, 'Are you going to give up? Or are you going to suck it up and keep fighting?' That look always had a way of pushing him forward, if only to prove to his father that he could.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner." He finally answers.

"For not telling me what?" He challenges again, causing a wave of confidence to suddenly wash over Zoro. He would never back down, not to anyone. Until the day he could finally take his father's world title away from him, he refused to be beaten in anything, including whatever little game his father was currently playing with him now.

"For not telling you that I'm gay…and that I'm currently in love with, and dating my best friend." Zoro says in one breath, meeting his father's challenging gaze once he finishes. The two men hold each other's eyes for a few moments, before the smallest of smirks appears on his father's face.

"Alright then," he nods, before picking up his luggage and beginning to make his way towards the staircase.

"Wait…that's it?" Zoro asks, a little confused. He had just told his father what would be considered by most to be life-altering news, and he had barely acknowledged it.

"What did you expect? Want me to throw you a party or something?"

"No…"

"Well then, I'm not sure what you want from me. You being gay doesn't change the fact that you're a good kid…you do well in school, you don't do drugs, and you are well on your way to becoming a kendo master…a father couldn't ask for a better son."

Those words shocked Zoro, having never expected to hear anything like that ever coming out of his father's mouth. The closest thing to a compliment he had ever gotten in the past was, 'I may have won the match, but you showed potential'. So hearing those words, hearing his father actually acknowledge him for the first time in his life, gave him an indescribable feeling.

"Don't let that go to your head," his father spoke again, snapping him out of the feeling of euphoria he had been feeling, "and don't make it weird…" he said upon seeing the tears shining in his son's eyes.

Mihawk continued up the stairs toward his room, almost able to laugh at the scowl he had seen appear on his son's face before he disappeared from sight.

The moment had been beyond unexpected, but at the same time, a long time coming. His son may have seen him as aloof, and even uncaring, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. It was hard for him to express feelings and emotions, it always had been, but that didn't mean that he didn't have them at all, despite what some might think.

So when his son had suddenly seemed significantly happier than he had before, he had begun to get suspicious. He figured he had begun dating someone, but of course assumed it to be some girl…it wasn't until he had snuck to one of his son's kendo tournaments, one that he hadn't thought he would make it to, that he first noticed something was up. His friend Sanji was there, cheering him on far louder than any of his other friends…and when he went to congratulate his son on the win after the tournament was over, he had accidently observed his son and his friend in a more than friendly embrace.

He had been in touch with Zeff, Sanji's father, after that, and learned that he too suspected something and had come to the same conclusion he had. They both decided to pretend they didn't know anything, and wait for the day their son's would come to them with the truth…but then he got a call about three months ago, and heard what must have been the funniest story of his life. He had been slightly embarrassed for his son, but couldn't help but find the humor in it.

He had been waiting for his son to tell him after hearing that, but he never, ever expected to find out this way. He pulled out his phone, scrolling down to the bottom of his contact list, before pressing the call button.

"Zeff?" He asked, after hearing the line connect, "you will never guess what just happened…"

Meanwhile downstairs, Zoro still stood dazed in the wake of his father's words, and didn't snap out of his thoughts until he heard the sound of Sanji running into the table and cursing under his breath.

The blonde was still tightly wrapped in the blanket, and was obviously trying to make some grand escape with out being seen. He suddenly came back to reality, remembering the upset look on his boyfriend's face earlier. He felt a pain of sympathy for the other boy, knowing exactly what he must've been feeling, remembering the feeling all to well himself.

"Sanji?" He asked, crouching down in front of the giant lump of a blanket.

"Just leave me alone to die of embarrassment…"

"It wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, it's not like you nibbled on his ear or felt him up like I did with your father, right?"

"No…but the things I said when he first walked into the door and I thought he was you," he groaned as he remembered what he said, "I will never be able to look him in the eyes again! And it was already hard enough with his creepy hawk-eyes!"

"I never thought I'd be able to look your father in the eyes again, but things are basically back to normal now…"

"But this is different!" Sanji cried dramatically.

"How so?"

"Because _I'm_ the one that embarrassed myself this time! That was without a doubt the most horrifying moment I've ever experienced in my life!"

"I can understand that," Zoro said, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. He struggled to pull down the blanket so he could see his boyfriend's face, the other teen having a death grip on it, but finally he succeeded, though the red faced blonde now refused to look at him. "It's not as bad as you think."

"I told him to take off his clothes and get over to me before I exploded…"

Zoro couldn't stop from snorting with laughter, but quickly stopped upon seeing the glare that was shot his way.

"It's still not as bad as caressing him and nibbling on his ear!" Zoro argued, receiving a small smile from the blonde.

"Maybe," Sanji agreed before sighing and leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We are really bad at coming out to our parents."

"That would be the understatement of the century." Zoro laughed, "But at least it's finally over with now. Everyone we want to know, now knows…it's a pretty good feeling, isn't it?"

"It is," Sanji agreed; placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lip, before leaning his head back down on his shoulder. "At least I wasn't the only one that embarrassed myself tonight…"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget talking about the whole strawberry lube thing when you walked into the door?" Sanji laughed when he saw Zoro pale…obviously that little detail had slipped his mind.

"Yeah…why don't we go over to your house for the night…now that I think about it I'd rather avoid facing my dad until he gets back on Sunday."

"Agreed," Sanji quickly nods, not wanting to have to face Zoro's father for as long as possible. The two quickly packed their things, Sanji putting real clothes on, before taking off, looking forward to trying to forget about the humiliation they both just suffered. Little did they know, Zeff had already heard the entire story, and was ready to tease them when they arrived.


End file.
